pegasus_gulffandomcom-20200214-history
Tempest
Tempest is a feudal Knight World in the north-west of the Pegasus Gulf. As a Knight World, it is exempt from Imperial tithes and contributes only its manpower, though infrequently, at the requests of the Imperial Guard. It pre-dates the Great Crusade, and was reclaimed after a long struggle during the Pegasus Expedition many millennia ago. During Ravenforge's brief existence, Tempest provided crops for the Adeptus Mechanicus in exchange for long awaited maintenance and the construction of new knights. The very last batch of Knights was provided to House Vymar, and the other Houses have made no effort to mask their bitterness. In addition to being a Knight World, Tempest is also a Death World. It plays host to the Migrating Sea, an oceanic body of water that is literally dragged across the relatively even surface of the planet by its oversized moon. Thankfully, it takes several months for it to complete its orbit. Ecology Tempest is a mostly temperate world covered by sprawling plains and thick forests. The coniferous trees that make the bulk of these woods can be described as nothing short of colossal, often at least nine or ten meters across in diameter. The trees are rooted deep and stretch high, for they must in order to weather the storm. The rest of the world is covered in uninhabitable tundra and steppes. Mountain ranges occasionally break the waves, but all but the highest peaks are submerged. Human Life The humans living on Tempest are mostly agricultural peasants. They cultivate crops genetically engineered in the Dark Age of Technology to grow at an extremely rapid rate. The potato-like vegetables can grow from seed to harvest in less than a few days. They used to provide for Ravenforge, but since its abandonment millennia ago there has been a massive food surplus on-world that the noble houses seize and are sure to keep secret from the Imperium, lest a tithe, if an unofficial one, is mandated. As such, the peasant class is no better off than they were when they were exporting 80% of their yield to Ravenforge, and another 18% to the Noble Houses. The growing discontent among the serfs as well as the suppressed rumours of turmoil in the heavens has lead the planet into political upheaval. The Houses on the planet have divided themselves in twain. On one side are Honour's Edge Pegasus Host, an amalgam of battle companies, representing the outside influence of the Imperium at large, who plan on relocating what little resources there are in the Gulf to more coreward worlds, and mobilizing their militaries to stem the tides of both Leviathan and the Black Crusade. They are being supported by an interdiction force of Grey Knights, a company of Ultramarines, and a regiment of guardsmen arriving from the west. They could be considered "loyalists" to the Imperium. Opposing them are the Secessionists, who believe their concern should lie with the immediate threats in the Pegasus Gulf rather than problems half a galaxy away for a callous empire that forgot them for thousands of years. While the forces in the Secessionist movement are refusing to comply with Imperial demands, their title is misleading. They do not actually seek to secede from the Imperium, but are more worried with the pressing xenos invasions from the north and recent chaos incursions from the Hades Gate. Their forces are composed of the members of the Heavensreach Alliance: a contingent of Dark Angels, the Cadian 117th, the Angels of Solace, and the recently arrived Blood Ravens, who either owe or are owed an ancient debt to House Vymar. Rumour has also spread of Inquisition meddling, but no one is entirely sure. The Noble Houses of Tempest House Alessio House Alessio has long been loathed and detested by their fellow houses, even by the standards of loathing normally applied. Their spy networks infiltrate every nook of Tempest, and everyone knows it. At this point, everyone has given up on even trying to keep things secret from House Alessio, and just assume that they already know anything and everything. Alessio trades these secrets for favours and doesn't often get their hands dirty, but the noble houses don't particularly make an effort to keep secret they are working on Alessio's behalf. Their sigil is a blue viper on a field of grey. They sided with neither the Loyalists nor the Secessionists, and as such, their cries for aid across the vox networks went ignored as the Eldar of Craftworld El'doryyn came for their keep. House Finnian House Finnian controls the only Noble Keep on Tempest to posses functioning aircraft, and as such, are responsible for much of the transport of goods on the planet. They use their monopoly to charge exorbitant fees, though being savvy noblemen, the other houses don't particularly hold them in contempt for it, because they know that should they find themselves in the same position they would not hesitate to do the same. Their sigil is a black goat on a field of orange. They have sided with the Secessionists. House Gallant House Gallant has long been respected as the most virtuous and generous of the houses on Tempest, taking only 92% of the serfs' crop yield for themselves. They are widely popular and diplomatic and often manage to avoid the political games played in the royal courts. The Lord of House Gallant, Orellon Gallant, is the current High King of Tempest, and thus Planetary Governor. Despite their popularity, most houses are secretly jealous of House Gallant and are suspicious they are not as honest as they appear. Their sigil is a white stallion on a yellow field. They have sided with the Secessionists. House Rayner House Rayner is known for their extensive peasant militia and their mastery of ambush. Their sigil is an amber stag on a blood red field. They have sided with the Loyalists. House Leotyne House Leotyne is known for their fury and ruthless pursuit of combat. Their sigil is a white boar on a field of green. They have sided with the Loyalists. House Vymar House Vymar employs its pre-Heresy targeting arrays to guide the bombardment of their foes, before sweeping forward using their technological superiority to dominate the feudal battlefield. Their sigil is on a field of blue. They have sided with the Secessionists. House Mandred Clandestine and shadowy, House Mandred is known for their suspiciously good timing, often arriving just as their allies are crushed so they may sweep in and clean up both friend and foe. House Mandred is feared and loathed across Tempest, because it is never known if or when they might strike. Their sigil is on a field of black. They have sided with the Loyalists.